


What if

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Thasmin uwu (and codas) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e04 Arachnids in the UK, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	What if

The TARDIS took off five minutes ago and Yaz is already buzzing with excitement. It's not every day that you go in space (and travel through time!) and she is really curious to where the Doctor is bringing them next. She walks around in the control room, the soft noise of the engine, or whatever it is that makes the spaceship go, is relaxing, almost like those ocean recordings people use to sleep at night. Ryan and Graham are somewhere exploring the TARDIS because they wanted to see how bigger on the inside it actually is, either not believing the Doctor when she said that not even her knows because she never cares to count the rooms after so many years or because they wanted to touch everything without the Doctor stopping them. Knowing Ryan, most likely the latter.

Speaking of the Doctor, Yaz really hopes her mom didn't make her uncomfortable. She knows about her sexuality and she really supports it, encourages it even, and the Doctor is _very_ cute... For an alien. The Doctor didn't bat an eyelash when Yaz's mom asked if they were seeing each other _seeing each other_ , but maybe she was only being polite.

The Doctor watches Yaz as she walks around her new TARDIS, an expression of marvel on her face. When Yaz turns around, the Doctor moves her eyes to the screen in front of her, pretending to see where the TARDIS is bringing them. But as usual, the spaceship wants to give them a surprise. The TARDIS may change her insides, but not her attitude. Never her attitude.

Yaz walks closer, «Any idea where are we going?»

«The TARDIS has a mind of her own» the Doctor scowls at her ship, «most of the times she brings me when I'm most needed»

«So it's a surprise for you too» Yaz says, leaning on the console.

«You can say that»

«So, how it is?» Yaz asks, and there it is again, that gorgeous smile that makes her dimples come out, «To be able to travel through all space and time?»

The Doctor smiles back, but it's kinda sad, «Boring, if you have no one to travel with»

«Well, you have us»

«It won't always be like that» the Doctor shakes her head, «I've had people traveling with me and they eventually all left» she points at the little step to where the console is, «the TARDIS, no matter how many times she changes, always has a spot for them»

Yaz steps down to look at the circles decorating said step. She thought they were just that, decorations.

«They're the names of all my companions, written in my mother language»

«How many...?» Yaz asks, «There must be dozens of names!»

«Fifty»

«Fifty... Companions?» Yaz asks, walking to the console again, «Don't take this wrong, but how old are you?» _unless they were with her for only a day_ , she thinks, _how is it possible?_

The Doctor scrunches up her nose, «You wouldn't believe me»

«Well, try me»

«I lost count when I hit 2000»

«Two...» Yaz laughs, «Two thousand, ok now you're shitting me, you can't be older than 35!»

The Doctor laughs too. Yaz's laugh is very contagious, and adorable, «Not at all! I've had many faces, this is my...» she does a quick mental count, «thirteenth face»

«Thirteenth» Yaz repeats and the Doctor nods, her scrunched up smile still there.

 _Cute_ , Yaz thinks again. She clears her throat «Uhm, Doctor?»

«Yeah?»

«What my mom said earlier... When she asked if we were "seeing each other"»

«Yes, what about it?» the Doctor asks, looking back at the screen. She wasn't expecting this turn _at all_.

«I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable»

The Doctor whips her head, «Uncomfortable? Me?» when Yaz nods, she continues, «Not at all, why, did it make you?»

«Oh no! It's just that my mom is very supportive and all» Yaz chuckles.

«Oh, that's good» the Doctor smiles.

 _It's now or never, do it you idiot!_ «But, Doctor?» Yaz asks, tentatively. When the Doctor looks back at her, she says, «Would you mind?» at her head tilt, Yaz elaborates, «If we were seeing each other? In that sense?»

The Doctor looks down at the console. She feels a blush raising to her cheeks and hopes that the yellow hues of the TARDIS will hide it. At last she says, «I don't if you don't»

She feels Yaz's fingers covering hers, «I don't mind. In fact, I don't mind at all»

The Doctor looks up at Yaz then, her smile more timid than the previous ones but no less endearing.

«Can I...» Yaz starts, but the Doctor doesn't let her finish because she kisses her, just a press of lips.

«Yes, you can»

Yaz chuckles and leans in again for another kiss and another and another.

They're interrupted by Graham's voice coming from the intercom, a new feature of this new TARDIS.

«Hey Doc?» he's saying, «I really hope that this is connected to the control room and that I'm not calling some other alien, but we're kinda lost here»

«We're in a kind of library and we can't find a way out» Ryan joins in.

The Doctor rolls her eyes, «Don't worry, we're coming get you boys» she turns back to Yaz, offering her hand. The other woman takes it, interlacing their fingers and they walk to the library, together. 


End file.
